The Unexpected
by Kaarlinaa
Summary: Beast boy breaks up with Raven due to Terra's revival. How is Raven going to react? Raven Meets Someone New! BB doesn't like it one bit. What would he do? Does Slade have anything to do with this? BB x RAE and RAE x Kyd (Bad at summarys but you must read in order to love it) RR! AND FOLLOW MY STORY
1. Chapter 1

_The Unexpected_

_Disclaimer: __ I don't own the Teen Titans! _

_Chapter 1: Break-Up_

_Beast boy had called Raven over to his room, so he could tell her something important. Few minutes later she knocked on his door, he opened to let her inside of his room. She quickly hugged him and she asked, "Gar, is everything okay?" *she said with a sincere voice* Beast boy separated from her and said "Yeah, I am" but he didn't look at her in the eyes, because it was hard not to tell her what he needed to tell her. Raven notice him being glum, but she decided to ask him "Gar, what's wrong?" she said picking up his chin with her hand. He touched her hand with his, "Rae, you know I love you right?" he said while finally looking at her beautiful purple eyes. Raven smiled and said "Of course I do, and I love you too!" She hugged him and beast boy hugged her tighter. Tears where forming in his eyes, he knew he had to tell her the real reason why he called her over. He began talking "Raven, you know no matter what happens between us, I will always love you right?_

_At this point raven thought "okay, why is beast boy telling me this? The last thing beast boy told raven was "Raven I don't want to hurt you, so it's time for me to let you go for now." As raven began to comprehend what beast boy had told her she let out tears. Her heart began to shred into millions of pieces. She tried to be strong but somehow she couldn't she said "w-why, what d-id I ever do w-wrong?"She cried. Anger and sadness was spoken out of her. He tried to wipe out her tears but she had steeped back not wanting his touch. She looked directly towards his eyes; she could see how sad he was. But at the moment didn't care, then it hit her. "Oh, now I get it's because, of that Terra girl is it?!" she said in angry. He responded back with a soft voice "You don't understand." Raven couldn't believe him she turned around and turn into a raven and left. Leaving poor sad beast boy alone. Beast boy was mad at himself for what he did to Raven. All he could do now was wait for her to come back._

_Authors' Note: What's going to happened next?! Find out NEXT Chapter! Please Review and Follow story And Favorite and Just Love it! LOL till Next Time_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

The Unexpected

Chapter 2 "Look out"

Raven P.O.V

Raven flew across town, trying to get as far away as she could from the tower. After she had gotten as far away as she could. She landed and decided to walk. So she can comprehend what beast boy told her. As she walked across the street deep in thought, she did not notice a truck loaded with oil was coming towards her. The man driving saw her and pressed the breaks while hocking at her. That's when raven snapped out of her thoughts and saw the truck coming towards her. As surprise and shocked as she was she did not dare move from her spot. Hoping that all this was a bad dream, but I wasn't.

Was this the end of Raven?

But as lucky as raven was, she wasn't going to die due to someone keeping a look out for her. The mysterious guy jumped down from a building and teleported towards her. He landed right beside her and he swung his cape right in front of both of them. And the teleported to a near sidewalk, there they were and the drop on the floor, opposite from each other. But raven was shocked to see that her hero was "Kyd Wyykyd" a villain. As Kyd got up he stretched his hand towards her, so she could get up. As raven got up and said "Umm..Thank you" as she adjusted herself.

"No Problem, you know raven you should probably go back to your tower, it's getting dark and by the looks of it you are lost." "Yeah, your right but I don't know which way is the tower."

"I can take you back" he offered

"I don't know about that…" she said

"Come on trust me, and even if I had bad intentions don't you think I would have done it already?" he said pulling out his hand towards her.

"I guess you're right, there's no point of me rejecting your help when obviously I need it" she said taking his hand.

And with that he smiled and teleported her and himself outside the tower. They landed safely and raven gave him a hug and said "Thanks for everything, I really owe you one." He smiled and teleported away, while raven went inside the tower.

As raven began to walk to her room, beast boy so happen to be coming to the living room. Passing by raven, as they passed each other they looked at one another with the same face and expression that was anger, sadness and heartbroken. Raven began to proceed while beast boy went his own way too. But all raven could think about was "Kyd Wyykyd". A lot of questions popped in her head.

"Why did he save me?"

Is he still a villain?

Is his team still the High Five?

Raven tried to go to sleep and see if she could think better. After a few hours of her trying she finally managed it. She had fallen asleep.

Authors Note: Thanks for Reading. And for following me. Please Review Please Follow. Till Next Time Guys ^. ^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Teen Titans!

Chapter 3 The Unexpected

"New Feelings"

-Next Day-

Raven had woken up it was early in the morning like always. It was nearly seven and the sun was already rising. She went down stairs to make her tea, but suddenly the door bell rang. She quickly made herself to the elevator. And she went down to the 1st floor so she can answer the door. She opened the big door to find no one there. Only a box, that said "to: raven", raven took the box with her and made her way up her room, ditching her tea. As she made her way to the room she notice no one was awake so she made a note to come back to her tea later on.

As she closed the door she sat in her bed, with her legs Indian style. She carefully opened the box and found three different things. A box of chocolates (cameral chocolates). And a flower, it was a dark red rose with a letter beside it. She read the letter witched said,

Dear Raven, I hoped you enjoyed the dark flower. It represents "you and your hope." Because, no matter what people thought about you, you always proved them wrong. They said that you will never do well and you will always harm people. But you did the opposite; I hope it means something to you. I also wanted to invite you to get some tea with me near the pizza place; at 7 pm. Because, I need to tell you something important. It's not a trap if you're asking yourself "trust me". Well that concludes the message good-bye Raven

-Kyd Wykkyd

After raven read the letter, she had mix feelings, she didn't know if the letter was a love letter. Or an I know you type of letter, or even a warning letter. She thought to herself, if she was really going to attend to the meeting. But for her it sounded more like a "date".

But she decided to relax and get some meditation going, so she could be calm about her going to see him. She started her meditation and then once she was calm she got interrupted by a knock in her door. She shot her eyes opened, if she had not meditated she would've of killed whoever was on the other side of the door. She got up and headed towards the door, she opened it to find Starfire there.

"Good after Noon Friend Raven" said the alien princess

"Did you just say morning?" raven said with her normal voice not wanting to sound like she was freaked out.

"Indeed friend raven it's nearly 6 pm." Replied the alien

"Oh, well I'm going to head down after I take a quick shower" Raven said before she closed the door.

Starfire smiled and went to the living room. Raven went to take a shower and put new cloth on. After she did what she needed to do, she headed downstairs.

She came to the living room, and all eyes were on her. Cyborg decided to ask the stupid question.

CY: Where's your boyfriend?

Raven decided to ignore the hatred of hearing his name and simply said

"His not my boyfriend anymore." and walked towards the elevator so she could leave. Everyone was shocked to know that they broke up and they didn't even know. So they decided to let her go and wait till she came back to have a group talk.

Raven flew towards the tea shop and when she arrived. She checked the time and it was exactly 7pm. She came inside to find Kyd Wykkyd in the table waiting for her arrival. She made her way towards him, and he stood up and greeted her and they both sat down opposite side of each other.

Kyd: are you always this exact?

Raven smiled and said "I try to be."

A waitress soon arrived and said may I take your order miss raven?

Raven: The Usual.

The woman nodded and turn to face Kyd he said he'll have the same thing.

Raven: So…what did you need to tell me?

Kyd: well, I wanted to talk but yeah, I guess we can get straight to the point. It took seconds for him to continue talking. Raven, ever since you the High Five split apart. (Due to Jinx betrayal) I didn't want to be the "villain" anymore.

Raven was surprised to hear him say that "you don't?" she asked him.

Kyd: Yeah, I don't. I know it sounds crazy coming from a villain, but I am saying the truth. But see that's not my point, I tried to do good I truly did. But every time I did people still looked at me like if I was the bad guy. So I wanted to ask for your help, I wanted to know if you can help me control my power and my dark side.

Raven knew how it felt to be treated like that. She felt bad for him she wanted to help him be good. She knew how it felt because, once she was treated so poorly because of her dark power.

"I'll help you." she said

Kyd: but how can you help me? You can't just change the fact that people look and think of me.

Raven: I don't know right now but I'll find a way, I promise.

Then her communicator started vibrating. She took it out and answered it.

Raven: What?

Robin: We have Dr. Light attacking citizens, from the looks from your location you're a few blocks away. Go over there and put him on check, we will be there shortly. - Robin out –

Raven put her communicator in her waist bend thing. She excuses herself from Kyd and tells him to meet her in the towers entrance tomorrow at noon.

She flies towards , but he seems to distracted putting his tech. on check. Raven pulls her communicator and tries to contact her leader but dr. light shots her with his light. Raven falls harshly on the floor.

Dr. Light: Hahaha, you are no match for—dr. light gets caught off due to Kyd kicking him. As Dr. Light falls and his tech. break. Soon he is put in a police car. Kyd goes to check on raven and helps her get to her feet.

Raven: I believe I owe you, thanks.

Kyd: No problem, see you tomorrow. With that Kyd disappeared leaving no trace behind.

5 minutes later

The titans arrived and raven told them everything was taken care of. They all headed back home, and robin told them they were all having a team talk. They all gather together and robin began to speak.

Robin: We now know that raven is relationship with beast boy is history.

Everyone except raven look at robin with a crazy expression. But robin still continues with his "brilliant" speech.

Robin: No matter what happens between them you will need to focus on our missions and not get distracted.

Beast boy thought robin was being self fish, but he then notice raven get up and started walking away.

Robin: Raven? Why are you leaving we are still not done discussing.

Raven didn't have time for his bullshit right now, so she decided to say what really was on her mind.

Raven: Well, you keep saying to move on and not to worry about what Beast boy and I had. It's now history. Well why are we still on that topic? What's done is done, nothing can change that now. Get over it blunder boy. I'm going to bed. With that raven walked off.

Robin was furious but decided to shut up and with that he left to his room.

No one decided to say anything. But the green challenging heart began to shred. He knew it was his fault, so he couldn't blame her. Soon the titans decided to go to their own rooms.

Authors' Note: _I forgot to add, Kyd can talk. LOL sorry. Hope you liked it, please review and follow and favorite PLEASE! Till Next Time_


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:_** I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**_

Chapter 4 "Helping Kyd"

-New Day-

Raven had just woken up, it was about 9 am. She had a bad discussing with her team yesterday she did not want to get up. So, she slept in for a little while. So she went down to the kitchen so she could get her tea. As she passed by to prepare her tea, she saw a note on the refrigerator. She took it and read it.

_**Hello, Raven and Beast boy. Cy, star and I went to town to investigate a case. Nothing much that's why we decided not to wake you guys up. Hope you can handle being together for a few hours.**_

_**-Robin**_

Raven read the letter, but she didn't know if she should get mad about it. Even better that she was stuck with her ex. She decided to ignore it, because she had to get ready and find away to prevent beast boy from knowing Kyd was with her in the tower.

After raven began to make her tea, beast boy had come in the kitchen looking for a snack. Raven took the note and put in front of him so he could read it. It took almost a full minute for beast boy to comprehend what the letter said. Then it hit him that he had to stay with raven alone, in the tower. For some hours till his team comes back.

Is it an opportunity for him to talk about the "break-up"? He thought. He got interrupted in his thoughts by raven's voice.

Raven: That means we are alone in the tower. She stated

Beast boy: Yeah, well unless you are going somewhere?

Raven: No, I am going to be at my room if anything IMPORTANT comes up. She said with her montage voice.

Beast boy: Oh, well I will be in the living room. He said while not making eye contact with her.

Raven: Whatever, she said while she took her tea and went to her room.

Beast boy didn't stop her he went to the living room and watched movies and played games.

-2 and half hours later-

Raven did her necessary and got ready for Kyd's arrival. Then she went downstairs, to find beast boy in a deep sleep. She got a blanket and covered him. Seconds later, the doorbell rang. Raven went and opened the door, and found Kyd and a box of cameral chocolates with him.

She hugged Kyd and she told Kyd that beast boy was sleeping in the living room, so they went towards raven's room. When they got there, Kyd handed her the box. She thanked him and took the chocolates.

Kyd was surely impressed by raven's room. It was neat, clean, and very dark.

Kyd: Wow, raven I'm impress by your room…I like it.

Raven smiled and thanked him once more. She told him to sit down on her bed. As they did she told him that they needed to share stories, or history. So he went first.

Kyd: Well, my name is Kyd Wyykyd but I go as Kyd. I was created to destroy and do evil by the commands of my master. My powers are teleportation, stealth, and my cowl, and surely my cape. I also have dark energy but that's a new power I just got. I use to join in with the "High Five", but now that that's over. I want to change.

Raven was very impress by Kyd's story. She smiled and said "thanks for sharing."

Raven: Well, I believe is my turn. My name is Raven Roth, I was created by Trigon. The most powerful demon alive. I was created to destroy, and to hurt people. My powers are teleporting, dark energy, I can sense people's feelings, going inside monsters and taking their spirit out. And casting spells, I was the portal to trigon. I joined the "Teen Titans" that's what really helped me become a better person, and the person I am now.

Kyd: Your story was wonderful.

Raven smiled and him that the first step to keep bad side under control or even stress levels, was by meditating. They both got to Indian style position and started chanting the same words. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos". They both said calmly over and over.

Then someone knocked on ravens door, Kyd still kept going silently while raven went to answer the door. To see beast boy on the other side, he asked her if she needed anything because he was going to go out and buy some groceries. She said she was okay and closes the door. With that beast boy had left.

Raven and Kyd continue and hours passed. Raven called it a day. Kyd got up and thanked raven for helping him. She nodded and said "it's my job to help the ones in need." He agreed and left.

Raven was left in the tower to think. Wow, it seemed like just yesterday, beast boy and she had broken up, and how she got saved by a villain. And she wanted to help him, but soon enough she had to tell her teammates. She only hoped for them not to flip out on what she was doing. All this happened because of terra. Her and beast boy were happy for 3 months, even though she did not let beast boy kiss her just hold hands and hug. He respected her decision of taking things slow but then terra reappeared. And everything change, she will never forgive her for what she did.

Soon a knock was heard, and took raven off her thoughts, she then went downstairs to open the door to find 3 tired friends. She greeted them, and she wanted to tell them about Kyd but decided it wasn't the right time or place. All they wanted to do now was sleep. So she let them without arguing. After that beast boy came with some food. They all ate and she helped him put the rest away. They hardly made any eye contact. Witch was fine with her because, she rather not talk about it.

-Weeks Past-

Raven and Kyd still kept meeting each other. She kept helping him with everything he needed. But she still had not told her team. She had woken up and read her clock, 12:37pm. Lately she wasn't waking up at her normal time, but she hardly paid attention to that. She got up and took a shower changed and was ready to go downstairs when Kyd appeared in her room.

"Great timing" she said. And took Kyd by his hand. And she dragged him towards the living room.

Kyd: Raven?! What are you doing?! Your friends can't know I'm here remembered? He said panicking

Raven: Well, they're about to find out.

_**AURTHOR'S NOTE:**__** CLIFFHANGER! LOL HOPE YOU LIKED THAT. AND YUP WHATS GOING TO HAPPENED NEXT?! I WONDER LOL. SORRY IF I TAKE TO LONG TO UPDATE. I HAVE A LOT OF TEST GOING ON AND HOMEWORK. BUT I SHOULD ATLEAST UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY OR FIDAY IN EVERYWEEK. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Review and favorite and follow! ^.^ thanks Kaarlinaa out.**_


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own the TEEN TITANS!

_**Chapter: 5 "Truth is…"**_

Raven had dragged Kyd all the way to the living room. Where the rest of the teen titans were resting.

Raven: I have an announcement to make. She said loudly so everyone could hear her.

As she got the titans attention they all turned to see her and to see Kyd next to her. They all went in wide shock and got to their fighting positions.

Robin: Raven what the hell, is Kyd doing here! He is a VILLIAN.

Kyd got a little offended, but he knew it was because, they didn't know him as well as Raven did.

Raven: Calm down! , that's what I want to talk to you all about.

Cyborg was pointing his laser arm at Kyd and said "raven, you better start explaining"

Raven: Cyborg, but your damn laser gun down! NO one here is the enemy!

Beast boy: I wouldn't be so sure. He said while he looked at Kyd up and down.

Raven rolled her eyes and said "well, Kyd is not evil anymore, I have train him to keep his emotions down and he has changed. Throughout the weeks I train him here-. Raven got cut off by an angry robin.

Robin: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING RAVEN! WHY WOULD YOU BRING AN ENEMY IN THE TOWER! OUR HOME, DIDN'T YOU THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES!

Raven: I do take some part of the blame, but he has changed. Robin, I helped someone, I actually helped someone become better even a villain he is good he is. Why won't you believe me!

Robin: I don't know who to believe anymore. How do I know he hasn't tricked you?! How do you know he is not controlling you?! How do you know! Does words hit raven straight up.

Raven: Because….if he was evil why wouldn't he attack now, why didn't he attack before. Think about it. Raven looked at the other titans to see if they agreed with her.

Raven: Cyborg… Star…. Beast boy? You don't believe me?

She felt so much hate right now. For her teammates to be doubting her right now. Out of everything that has happened this would be the reason for them not to trust her. She let tears out of anger, she actually felt like hurting someone but she knew she had to keep it on check. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns to look at Kyd, Kyd simple bows down his head and shook it. Then she remembers what he once told her "there will always be people, who will judge you no matter what you do. But you will always prove them wrong." She turned to look at her leader and said "It's your opinion and I have mine." Then she then teleports Kyd and her to her room.

-In her room-

Raven tears down in anger things start to break. Then Kyd, teleports her to another dimension. Where she can destroy anything she pleases and will affect no one. She begins to break everything as she lets out her anger. After a few minutes of this she gives up and falls on the floor.

Kyd went towards her and knelt down to her. Then took her back to her bedroom, he sat her on the bed and he hugged her. She rested her head in his chest, and he comforted her.

Kyd: Raven, its okay.

Raven: NO is not, I shouldn't have hid this from them. I should have told them from the beginning.

Kyd: Raven, back then I wasn't the time to tell them. They soon had to find out. Maybe, I am the bad one after all no one will see me as a hero like you do. He said as he stood up.

Raven: No you're not and you know that I know that and that's all that matters. She said while she stood up. And got right next to him. She faced him but he looked down the other way and she took her hands and took his chin and he looked at her. They both looked at each other. A lot of energy was within the two passed throw each other, neither bother to move.

Kyd: I know thanks, he said. He took her hands and kisses them. And he put them down, they bother looked at each other again and came closer together. Only inches from connecting their lips and then, it happened. They kissed; he took his hands and slid them down towards her waist. She took her hands and put it towards his neck. The kiss was growing deeper by every second.

They both understood each other, they knew each other. They helped each other and the needed each other. That's what raven thought but the kiss stop due to a certain challenging opening the door. Raven felt his angry and heartbroken emotion. She looked directly at him, and he looked at her but then, walkout.

Raven needed to find out what was happening, because she liked beast boy a lot, but he hurt her and Kyd made her feel better.

Raven: Ooh, I need to see what he wants. Wait here? She turned towards Kyd. Kyd nodded in response.

As Raven speed walks down towards the angry boy, calling his name out loudly through the hallways. He stops and turns around.

Beast boy: Why? Said the boy that had hurt all over his eyes.

Raven: What, are you talking about?

Beast boy: Come one don't play that game with Rae! Why you kiss him? Why is he here why are you treating me like I don't exist? I want answers Rae.

Raven: Shouldn't I be the one asking questions. Why are you so worry about me when you were the one that caused all of this. You broke me, traded me and for what terra?

Beast Boy: I haven't even looked for her.

Raven: It's not my problem, do as you will. It's not my life, it's yours.

Beast boy: Well, if that's your decision then, maybe I will. Good bye Raven.

_**Authors' note:**__** Cliff hanger! Will he ever find terra? What will happen between Kyd and raven now. That everyone knows. Will Slade have something to do with this?! Well FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE. And sorry for the late upload.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**_

Chapter 6 "Gave Everything I Had"

**Ravens P.O.V**

There I stood motionless; I didn't know what to do. My emotions where going crazy inside me, I'm pretty sure I caused damage somewhere on the city. Part of me was happy, to know that he still cared and he didn't look for her. But another part was mad to know he was going to look for her. I mean he still cared for me, but I was making out with someone else. What could I expect?

"Way to go raven", I said to myself.

Then I remember Kyd, was still in the room waiting for me. I walked towards my room and opened the door. There he was sitting on my bed, and reading a book of mine. One of my favorite books, "The World of Darkness."

Raven: Hey, sorry about that.

Kyd: No, I want to apologize I shouldn't have kissed you.

Raven: We can't change that now, I said looking around my room.

He knew, something was bothering me and he asked if I was alright. I nodded and he told me to sit next to him and I did. I put my head in his shoulder and his arm was around my waist.

It was silent for minutes until he spoke.

Kyd: I'm here for you, you know that?He vbkfgnjdfnbNCJDJGN

Raven: Thanks, I said he kissed my forehead I smiled, but it didn't last long because the alarm sounded.

That meant trouble, me and kid teleported to the living room. Were the other titans were; we looked at the screen which had a big "S" on it witch only meant one thing.

Robin: Slade!

Robin spat at the screen, "not only that but terra's back!" Cyborg announced.

Once I heard terra's name one thing popped into my head "Beast Boy!"

We hurried and went to the location that the coordinates indicated. I put my hood on, so no feelings would be shown through this battle. Once we got there, we saw beast boy and terra in a big red bubble. And Slade was on top of a building watching them.

As slade jumped down we got ready into our fighting positions.

Slade: My, my, long time no see fellow titans.

Robin: What do you want with them Slade!

Slade: Tsk, Tsk… I see you are still an inpatient little child, like always I guess some people never change. But let me tell you this, my plan has nothing to do with them, but soon you'll find out. I mean only if you live to know.

With that Slade summoned the robot minions. "Attack" he ordered them.

Robin: Titans GO!

With that star and Cyborg went an attacked the minions. Robin called my name and Kyds, he told us to go and help beast boy and terra out. The last thing I wanted to do is help that traitor.

Kyd and I went up to the red bubble, and then slade appeared behind us.

Slade: Sorry, but it'll not be this easy fellow titans.

Kyd looked up at me and whispered something but I didn't quite get his message but the next thing I knew was that he and slade were fighting. Soon robin joined in to fight against Slade.

I tried to use my powers to make the bubble go away. But I couldn't get them out, well not at the same time. There was a bomb attached to it, I tried to take it out but I couldn't. Beast boy knew I couldn't help both of them. Soon the bomb attached to the bubble was counting down. I began panicking I didn't know what to do. I looked back to see Kyd gone and slade gone and robin was on the floor, with star and Cyborg joining him.

Raven: I can't, I can't help both of you I can only take one person. So the bomb wont detected it or else it will explode. I said panicking.

Beast boy looks over at me and looks at a scared terra beside him. Then he speaks "Get Her Out!"

Raven: What?! And leave you here?! NO! Never!

Beast boy: NO, Raven you need to take her not me I want her to be safe. Don't worry about me.

Those words that were coming out of his mouth destroyed me. It made me so angry to know that he cared more about that girl instead of himself. It wasn't that noticeable because, I still had my hood on.

Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos! She called and terra had got out the red bubble and thrown harshly unto the floor. Raven was no longer in control because, Rage had taken over.

Raven/Rage: LOOK HERE, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH! YOU THINK YOU MUST BE SOOO IMPORTANT FOR BEASTBOY TO SAVE YOU BUT, IN REALITY YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A TRAITOR!

Then raven grew another pair of red glowing eyes. She threw terra once again and she tried to get up she looked at raven and had her face full of fear.

Beast boy: Stop! Raven, that's not terra! She's just a teenager a defenseless teen!

Raven dark side cooled down and fell to the floor. Terra manages to get up and run to town. The other titans manage to get to beast boy and trying to find a way out for him.

Raven wasn't going to let beast boy die. That's the last thing she wanted to do. The bomb read "30sec" into explosion. She changed her position with beast boy so beast boy fell onto the floor.

Beast boy: Raven! What are you NO, NO, change me back you need to get out of here!

Raven: It's for the best…I'm sorry. With that she sends all her teammates to a far location not too far.

Then the timed stop and everything got exploded.

The Rest of the titans get up to see the building explode. They look around to find everyone except...

Beast boy: Raven…

_**AURTHOR'S Note: **__**Cliff Hanger! What's going too happened next? Where's Kyd? Where's Slade? Was that a normal teen or was it really terra? Is Raven actually dead? Find Out Next Chapter!**_

_**PLz Review and Follow and Favorite! **_**SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING FAST BUT HAD LOTS OF HOMEWORK. BUT NOT TO WORRY KIDS I WILL UPDATE TWICE A WEEK OR EVEN MORE BUT I NEED REVIEW AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES IN ORDER FOR ME TO DO THAT!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**_

Chapter: 7 "Is She Really Dead?"

**Beast boy's P.O.V**

I fell on the floor and began to tear out and I was still staring at the building that was now on fire.

The rest of the titans began to get up; they knew that raven was still in there while the explosion happened.

Star: Raven? She said while tears for in her eyes.

Robin went towards her a gave her a supporting hug, he was sad that raven was actually gone.

CY: tell me this didn't just happened, please is this a Nightmare!? He began to yell.

Beast boy: We have to look for her, we can't leave her there she could be hurt! I'm going to look for her. Then beast boy began to get up but he stop due to Star holding his wrist.

Star: She's gone….Beast boy…She couldn't survive, we need to go to the tower and if she somehow survives she would come to the tower. Please don't make this harder than it should be.

Beast boy: She... Can't be gone….

CY: No, I know my little sister is not gone she must survive he said while he got the T-car ready.

Robin: Let's go home team.

**-In the Tower- (Authors' P.O.V)**

CY: I am getting a visual, on the place there's no life down there.

Robin: Keep Looking!

Star: I hope she is well, where's beast boy?

CY: He's probably in his room… he thinks this is all his fault, poor guy.

-**A Week Passed-**

**Beast boy's P.O.V**

It was noon; the sun was shining through my windows. Lately I been here in my room, I haven't left it since… what happened. Tears began to fill my eyes; I kept having nightmares of what had happened that day. It's my entire fault; maybe if I never broke her heart nothing would've happened I would've still been happy with her, with my raven. He thought.

I must go; I can't be here any longer. Everything reminds me of her, every time I get up and go eat I pass by her room. It still smells like her. The next hour I spend packing, just some cloth and a photo of her. I go to her room to say my Good-Bye to her.

Once I enter Ravens room, I sit in her queen bed. Once, again tears feel my eyes. I began to speak to her hoping that somehow my message would be sent where ever she is.

Beast boy: Rae...Raven, I just want you to know I'm really going to miss you, and I know that you're not actually gone. You will always be in my heart. I Love you. With that I walk to her desk and put a note there. Then he walked out and went towards the living room, so he could say his good-byes to the rest of the team.

**-Living Room-**

Everyone looked at beast boy, the notice his suitcase.

Star: Oh, dear friend I'm so glad to see you are here and not in your room. What is this bag for?

Beast boy: It's called a suit case, I'm leaving the teen titans tower.

Star: You do not like us?

Beast boy: No Star that has nothing to do with me not liking you all.

Robin: Then what's your reason?

Beast boy: Well Lately I've been thinking, after…what happened with... I mean the tragedy. It's best for me to move on; I can't be here if everything reminds me of her it... it hurts me. I can't be here anymore.

CY: and you think you leaving us will fix anything? You can't change the fact she's gone. This impacted everyone, not just you…she was our sister. You need to stop blaming yourself when it wasn't your fault. And leaving won't fix anything it will only make it worse.

Beast boy: She was part of my life, you just don't understand I caused all of this… it's my fault. I must leave...

Robin: Beast boy, we are not your parents... but if you feel like this is the way its suppose to be. Then you are free to go. We will be here if you need anything.

Beast boy nodded, and star went over to give him a big crushing hug. Bye star he said.

Star: I will mostly miss you my friend, be safe.

"Thanks star, and yeah I will." With that he gave a big hug to Cyborg and robin and left.

**-A Week Later-**

**Robins P.O.V**

A week had gone by, ever since beast boy left. No bad crimes had been going on. People didn't even know about raven being dead, or beast boy leaving. It's been quite ever since.

All robin could think about was slade, about his plans. Why he captured beast boy and terra, did he really mean to kill them? Did he know he killed Raven? Where was Kyd When this happened?! What the fuck?! That traitor! Robin thought. This entire time raven was trying to help Kyd, but Kyd wasn't there for her. NO! It can't be he couldn't, there is a possibility that he was a traitor he tricked raven! With that robin rushed out of his office and into the living room. Hoping to see Cyborg and star there. He called them over he sat down wanting for them.

**Beast boy's P.O.V**

I began to walk around the streets, this whole week I've been staying in a hotel. Not a lot of people are in the streets. Each day I pass by ravens favorite tea shop. Hoping to see her I go in and sit down. I even order her a tea. Hoping that she comes in, I stare outside. I wait there; flashes and memories go to my mine. I keep remembering these past few weeks what has been going on. About an hour passes and I walk out the tea shop. Then I head down to "Terra's Cave."

I have to go there, so I can think about what I want, I keep thinking why I break up with raven. We were so happy together. But no she had to come back. Even though she wasn't a stone anymore, it was the only thing that made me remember of the times we spent together.

I began to walk in there, It was really could and very dark. Good think I brought in a flashlight. The only thing left in there was the metal brick that we put there about a year ago that's said. "A Teen Titan, a True Friend." I sat down next to it, and tried to figure out what I really wanted.

Robins P.O.V

There they were CY and star sitting down waiting for robin to begin to tell them what conclusions he had made.

But never had the time to tell them due to Kyd Wykkyd appearing behind them.

Robin: YOU! Robin said angrily as he prepares his bo-staff for battle.

But Star got in the way and went over to Kyd to give him a hug.

Star: I am so happy, to see you! Do you know what has happened to our friend raven? She is no longer with us because, well... She … she is dead. Star said with tears forming in her eyes

Kyd: Ravens… Dead? Kyd said getting a little confused.

CY: You didn't know?

Kyd: No, well I'm pretty sure she is not dead.

Robin: And how would you know? I mean, you weren't even there when the building exploded. Where were you, when raven were needed you?!

Kyd: I was obviously fighting slade. I mean you didn't even last a full minute, and for your information I was there that's why she is safe with me.

Star: Raven is not dead?

CY: I knew it! Gosh, I was correct I knew my little sister couldn't be dead! Oh No… Beast boy.

Kyd: Where's the green one?

Star: Well, our friend thought all of this was his fault, and well he left about a week ago.

Robin: Where's Raven?

Kyd: Safe…in her room.

CY: Wait, what? In her room I'm pretty sure we've check her room every day. No one goes in, and no one gets out.

Kyd: Well, as you can tell I'm here and I teleported her to her room.

Star: May we see friend Raven?

Kyd: Yeah, I mean it's your tower. But she will not be awake until a few more hours.

Robin: Why?

Kyd: well, she is in a how would I put this…Coma.

Star: What is this coma you speak about?

CY: it's a stage where you are alive but you can't wake up. But, why is she in a coma?

Kyd: Well, because something made her really mad and well her dark side took over, and well she lost it. So, when she decided to take her life in order to save you all. Well, that's where I came in, and took her to another dimension. Were we both stayed and well I tried to help her. She told me what happened and BOOM we are here.

Star: Oh, I hope our friend does not get sad when she finds out that beast boy is gone.

Robin: Who knows? But one thing is for sure we are having a talk. With that they all left raven alone in her bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans! **_

Chapter 8 "Where's Beast boy?"

_**Author's Note: **__**PLEASE READ SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON!**_

_**Well hello fellow readers, I just want to clear up some things. If you are a little confuse on what's been happening in the last few chapters well I will clear this up. Beast boy went to look for terra, because raven obviously moved on. So as his point of view thinks. Well he does manage to find her and when he goes to her slade appears. Now you are asking yourself, I terra working for him? **_**(Well, I can't answer that. Lol okay well she is! But you won't know until well a lot more chapters Lol) **_**But anyways, he gets trapped with her, and that's when the titans arrive, Robin orders raven and Kyd to help bb and terra. But then slade appears and Kyd fights him off so raven can get them out. Robin joins Kyd, but then slade slams robin to the floor and well Kyd teleports slade somewhere, so robin won't get hurt. THAT'S WHY HE ISNT THERE!**_

_**Anyways raven tries to help bb and terra, but she finds out that there's a bomb connected to the red bubble. So if they both get out it explodes. And there's also a timer connected to it. Witch slade sets off. BB tells raven, to get terra and go. And it hurts raven to see that bb cares more about the traitor instead of himself. She gets angry "rage" takes over. And blah, blah, blah you know what happens at the end she switches spots with bb then she teleports them out. After that raven falls unconscious, of all the power she wasted. And Kyd comes to raven and teleports her to another dimension. Then everything explodes. Then bb thinks is his fault. He leaves… Robin thinks that Kyd is working for slade but not necessarily. He shows up with raven, he didn't bring her earlier due to her stage of coma and he goes in her mind and helps her. It was easy for him because rage is no longer in her. HER EMOTION ESCAPED RAVES BODY!**_

_**NOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT?! PS: RAVEN DOESN'T KNOW THAT HER EMOTION ESCAPED HER! Well guys, hold on tight because you're about to find out! Enjoyyyyyyyyy (;**_

**Robins P.O.V**

Robin took Kyd to the interrogation office. He asked Kyd to sit down then he started bombing him questions.

Robin: So, Kyd, can I ask you a few questions?

Kyd: I don't see why not.

Robin: How exactly did you meet Raven?

As Kyd acknowledges Robins question a smirk was beginning to appear on his face.

Kyd: I saved her...

Robin: Now… there's no need to lie. I just want to know your true intension with Raven.

Kyd: Why, do you think I'm lying? Come on, I thought you were clever. And even if I had intension or as you call it "Bad Intensions" with Raven, why do you care. And if I wanted to hurt her don't you think I would've done it already?

Robin: Do you really think I'm stupid? Gosh, you're a VILLIAN for god's sake! Why I care? Because ravens part of our family she is my teammate! And I do look out of her, so people like you won't hurt her!

Kyd chuckled a bit and began saying: Look out for her, huh? Yeah sure, to me it seems more like you want to control her. Listen, I honestly don't care what you think of me. But let me tell you this, you can't control her life.

With that he gets up to exit the door but robin steps in front of the door, to block his way.

Robin: I don't know what you're planning, but let me tell you this, hurt her and ill hunt you down like an animal! I will expose you and we will see who really hurts her then.

Kyd: Don't let that threat come out your mouth when beast boy is here because, there will be complains on how you use your words.

Robin: I don't like you.

Kyd: See if I care.

With that Robin walked out the door mad. Kyd follow him to the living room and Cyborg started asking questions to Kyd, about raven while star went to see what was bothering Robin.

Raven's P.O.V

As I began to wait up I tried sitting up. My back hurts my head feels like its spinning. I try to adjust myself and try to get up. I was about to fall when gain my balance using the wall to support me.

I look around my room and I see that is 6 o'clock in the afternoon. I feel lost and then I try to recall what happened before.

As memories flash back like photos I remember. I… I died. No, then why am I here? Wait, Kyd… he save me right before the explosion. Then everything went blank. And now I'm here? Where are the others I called out to no one?

I decided to take a shower so I can calm down, so I did after I change I pasted by my desk to see a note laying there. I picked it up and began to read it.

_**Dear **__**Rae**__** Raven,**_

_**I just want you to know, that I truly love you. And the only reason I wanted to separate from you. Was because, I found out that terra was no longer a statue. And well I looked for her because; I thought you were happy with Kyd. But then when I found her, well she was just a normal teen. She didn't even know who I was, well that thought me to move on. And that I needed to change and get rid of anything that reminds me of her. So, I needed time to be away from you, and think about what I really wanted. But, I never meant to hurt you; I truly want to be with you. But everything changed when Kyd appeared. I felt well I think I felt what you felt when terra was here. Jealousy, and well heartbroken, and I want to apologize. Raven I hope nothing changes between us. I know everyone thinks you are dead. But I know and I can actually feel your presence still here. Hope you find this one day and read it. Hope to see you again… Someday, again.**_

_**I Love you,**_

_**-Gar**_

Once raven read this, she got a lot of questions answered. But she even got more confuse, questions started bombing her head. One thing for sure she needed to know is get some answers. And with that she went downstairs to see if this was one of beast boys' jokes hoping to see him, and to know that he was just lying about him leaving.

_**-Living Room-**_

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

As the doors opened, everyone turned around to look at me. Then in seconds everyone started coming towards me. I gave everyone I hug, and they get telling me how much they missed me. Until robin had to mention something, that unfortunately ruined everyone's mood.

Robin: Raven what the hell you were thinking! Letting you ALMOST die out there?!

Raven: Look on the bright side, I didn't die and I did what you asked I helped beast boy get out and the traitor.

Robin: You could've!

Raven: But I didn't! Stop treating me like a child I understand that you guys were scared for me but guy I'm okay. Anyways where's Beast boy?

Everyone looked down, not wanting to speak about the guy. Then Cyborg spoke,

"Raven… Beast boy left a week ago."

Awkward silence filled the air then raven spoke almost as if she wanted to cry.

"Why?" she said as she looked up. Tears filled the poor empaths eyes.

Robin: Well, beast boy was really frustrated. Because, he thought that what had happened to you was his entire fault. He took it a little too personal if you ask me.

Raven: I don't care of what you think. Did you even try to stop him?!

Robin: The kid wanted some time away from the tower, okay!

Raven: Where is he?! She said looking at everyone, while tears escaped her eyes.

CY: I don't know, we couldn't track him, but he said he wasn't going to leave the city. He never told us, were he was headed.

Raven: Well, I'm going to go look for him, don't wait up.

Star: Friend don't you think is better if you look for him tomorrow?

Raven: The sooner the better. I don't need your help ill find him by my own! Raven said as she began to walk to the elevator.

Kyd: I'll come with you.

Raven: Thanks, she told him while the both went down to the exit.

**-Star's P.O.V-**

Star: Friend, robin don't you think we should her our friend?

Robin: No, I have a feeling she knows where he is.

CY: I'll try to go track him again. Or see if he is somewhere near his usual hangouts.

_**Author's Note: **___

_**HELLO, MY FELLOW READERS! I JUST WANTED TO THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING MY STORIES IT MEANS A LOT. THINGS WOULD GET MORE INTERESTING IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS. GUYS THIS IS JUST THE BEGGINIG! BUT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! HOPEFULLY I WILL UPDATE EVERY DAY IF POSSIBLE. BUT I WILL UPDATE MAYBE TWICE A WEEK! EVEN MORE IF ONLY PEOPLE FOLLOW AND REVIEW AND FAVORITE MY STORY'S!**_

_**SO, PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**_

_Until then,_

_Kaarlinaa_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS**_

Chapter: 9 "Finally Here"

**Ravens P.O.V**

As me and Kyd made our way to the city I keep thinking of beast boys letter. I was still I little confuse on why he left. Where could he be? Then it all came back to me "Terras Cave"

The sun was setting down, we got to Terras cave, and I asked Kyd to wait outside for me. He nodded and stood to the side. I began to walk in the cave. I was really dark, and it was really cold too.

I began to walk further into the cave and there I saw a light and a person hugging his legs and crying. I felt a lot of emotions, sadness, anger, and betrayal. I stopped and stood I thought for I second and then I spoke.

Raven: Ah, Beast boy.. I said as I knelt down next to the green challenging.

Beast boy: Is…is it really you? Raven? He said why suck sadness in his eyes.

Raven: Yes, it's me I'm here. She said as she turned to look at him.

Beast boy turn towards me and stood to my level (on knees) and gave me a hug. The hug was very meaningful; I hugged me very tight and not wanting to let me go. I missed him so much, I can't believe after weeks I finally see him.

Raven: You ready?

Beast boy nodded and we both stood up, I hugged his arm and said "let's go home." Then we walked out the cave. We met up with Kyd, who was waiting patiently for us to return. I stopped hugging beast boys arm and walk towards Kyd I gave him a big hug and I said thanks.

I took both beast boy and Kyd hands and teleported to the tower.

**-Titans Tower- **

**Beast boys P.O.V**

We began to make our way to the leaving room. Then everyone's eyes were on us three, everyone went towards beast boy to hug him since they haven't seen him over a week.

CY: Yo B! Where you been, man I've miss you! Come give yo big bro a hug!

Beast boy: I did too and good to see you.

Then it was stars turn to give him a bone crushing hug.

Star: Dear friend, I'm so glad friend raven came to do the convincing to get you back! Now there won't be the fighting with each other.

Beast boy: Yeah, star….can't breathe….

Star: Apologizes my friend, I did not mean to harm you. But I'm just happy that we are once more united together as a big happy family.

Beast boy: I am too star, raven can we talk?

Raven: uh, sure… She turns to walk towards me then suddenly Kyd decides to speak up.

Kyd: Well, I should get leaving… Ugh see you later Rae.

She gave him a small smile, and gave him a hug. That made my blood boiled because; it took years for me to do that. And suddenly I have some competition.

Then, raven asked robin if Kyd could stay. You could see it in robins' faces how much he wanted to deny her wish.

But Star kept saying how much of a good idea it was. And Robin had no other choice but to grand her permission.

Kyd was staying in the tower. In the couch, same building that ravens in. Somehow I couldn't process that in my mind. It made me sick to think of him with raven. My raven!

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft gray hand pulling my hand towards her direction. I followed her to the roof. I wish by hand would never leave hers. Her touch was soothing to me, I enjoyed it.

Raven: Now, that we are alone, what do you wish to talk about?

Beast boy: Well… I uh… I'm sorry

Raven: Why are you sorry?

Beast boy: I should've stayed out of your business. Because I broke your heart, and because, I left you when you needed me. I'm sorry for everything.

Raven: Yeah, I'm sorry too for being harsh.

She pulled him into a long hug, and beast boy hugged her tighter he needed her he wanted her but she was with someone else.

Beast boy: I missed you so much Rae.

Raven: I did too.

Beast boy: I Love You.

Raven: Beast boy, you know I'm seeing Kyd now. I can't- she got cut off by beast boy who said

Beast boy: I know I just wanted you to know. He said while he pulled of her hugging stance.

Raven gave him a small smile and kissed his check and said "I Know." With that she left.

I felt great that she kissed my check. I mean at least I got to feel her lips in my skin. Maybe even for the last time… Shot I recall this being the first time she kissed me! We never even kissed! We went out for like what 3 month tops and no kissing. I respected the fact that she wanted to take it slow but, damn she takes forever. But no with Kyd is all different not even a month and she's all smochy with the guy.

I felt happy, but I doubt it will last with her being with him. Ugh, life sucks especially for me. I went to my room to go rest. I laid there for hours looking at the ceiling recalling me and Rae's moments then minutes later I dozed off.

**Ravens P.O.V**

As I went to my bedroom, I made my way over to the living room. To find Kyd asleep, I looked at him and smiled. He has helped me a lot, through the weeks we been together. He makes me feel different, like I known him my whole life someone who really understands me. I feel safe telling him what I think, and what I feel. I could easily express myself without fearing anything bad will happen.

I made my way over to the kitchen; I took out the tea pot and a tea package. I poured some water on the kettle and began to boil the water. Minutes later Cy comes in the kitchen going through the counters.

CY: Hey raven, what are you doing this late?

Raven: It's only eleven, and I don't recall myself having a curfew.

CY: Sorry, just looking out for the younger ones.

Raven: Yeah sure whatever, anyways what are you doing this late?

CY: Ever heard of a mid-night snack?

Raven: how could I not? Then the pot began to whistle, I took it out and began to make my tea.

CY: Jealous aren't you? Don't blame you. Cyborg found his snack and walked away.

This guy I thought, anyways I took my tea to my room, and began to drink the tea. I sat on my bed and read a book. But I wasn't really paying much attention. Because, I was trying to remember the moments I had with beast boy I few hours ago.

My heart began to beat fast when beast boy told me he loved me. It made me feel better, I made me feel wonderful. I still loved him, but I can't I'm with Kyd now. Who do I really like then?

_**Authors' Note:**__** EY GUYS WHAT UP? LOL, ANYWAYS WELL HERES this CHAPTER NOT THE BEST CHAPTER BUT HEY NEXT CHAPETER IS going to be VERY EXCITING EVEN FOR ME! RAVENS DARK SIDE IS ON THE LOSE! WHEN WILL THEY FIND OUT? DOES SLADE KNOW ABOUT HIS I BET HE DOES! WHATS GOING TO HAPPENED NEXT? FINE OUT NEEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**Please review and rewrite! Favorite too. I love you guys!**_

_**-Kaarlinaa**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**_

Chapter: 10 "Temptations"

_**Everything was good that night. But what happened to raven's Dark side? Well, for the people those still don't understand. When she was trying to get beast boy and terra, beast boy knew she couldn't save both of them so, he particularly gave up his life well told her to take terra instead of himself so she could survive. And that hurt raven, to know he wanted to save the traitor instead of himself. Well raven didn't know how to react but rage took over her. And then she goes all the titans to safety and got herself in the red bubble. Well, she fainted due to her energy and rages escape. She thought by shutting herself down would help her emotions stay out the real world. But she didn't manage that. Somehow, rage manages to escape. And now she is on the loose.**_

Who would have thought that rage of the emotion that prefer to be called "Rae", began to look for slade. But somehow slade knew about her being free and was already looking for her. As Rae found slade, she told him everything that has been going on. Slade was honor to take her in willingly. After a few weeks he finally made her his apprentice.

_**-Over at Titans Tower- **_

_**Beast boy's P.O.V**_

A week had passed in the Titans__Tower of hard work and training. Kyd was finally accepted to be a Titan. He also had his own room, which was the one for terra, but they re-decorated it. Throughout the weeks raven and Kyd spent a lot of time together. While beast boy spent more time with his best friend. Beast boy told himself to keep a look out for Kyd, because he didn't trust him at all. He was jealous that raven hung out more with her "New Boyfriend" instead of him. He hadn't showed it though; he wanted to keep his distance just to make her happy. They haven't really talk, they last time was on the roof. This was a couple of weeks ago.

Night came and Beast boy made his way over to his room. He lay on his bed and just stared at the ceiling not doing anything. There hasn't been anything interesting in the Titan's Tower. No fun, just same old schedule. Eat, work out, fight Crime, Sleep.

Then, he started to think about Raven. He could never get her out his mind. He thought about her all day every day. "Ugh why do I always have to think about her?"

He shook his head, and then he heard a soft knock on his door. He glanced at the clock which was almost midnight. I got up from his bed and opened the door. The lights on his room were off, so you couldn't see in his room. But the hallway lights were on, and then he saw Rae standing there. (Rae aka bad one).

Beast boy: Uh, Raven?

She shushed him and pecked his lips, then smiled and ran off, outside the tower.

Beast boy: Did you just? He began to go after raven.

He stopped her by taking her hand and turned her around.

Beast boy: Did you just kiss me?

Rae: Yeah… I mean what you didn't like it?

Beast boy: ah, yeah but I mean, I thought you had Kyd now… and you um liked each other. He said while he scratched his neck nervously.

Rae: Well, I mean we are friends and we share feeling towards each other but I doesn't mean I don't like you. I'm giving Kyd a chance, but let's be real I like you better.

Beast boy was more confuse than ever, but he asked what he thought was appropriate.

"So, uh you like me and Kyd but who do you really prefer to be with you? He said nervously.

Rae: Hmmm well, you know I always had something for bad boys just like Kyd, but you can do better right? She said with a seductive voice

Beast boy: Oh okay so what can I do for you to like me more?

Rae: Easy, just let your dark sides control you. Then she began to walk away from him and said "tell this to anyone and ill deny it." She gave him a smirk and then disappeared.

Beast boy though "Let the dark side control me?"

He walked back to the tower. He went straight to his room; a lot of questions bombed his head. He pushed them away and tried to recall the moment when she pecked him. It was fast but he liked it.

After Hours of thinking about his night he had fallen in slumber.

_**-Next Day- **_

_**Beast boys' P.O.V**_

It was almost noon, and robin began to knock on beast boy's door. Beast boy went to go open the door and robin stood there, "he are you alright" his fearless leader asked

Beast boy: Uh, yeah… I just wanted to sleep in but I guess that doesn't matter anymore.

They both went to the kitchen, where Kyd and raven were talking in the table laughing and other stuff while Cyborg kept cooking and star was feeding silky.

As beast boy ate his breakfast but kept starring at Raven and Kyd.

Then he remember what she had told him "Let your dark side control you"

He decided to go out for a walk on the park, so his stress could be relaxed.

_**Rae's P.O.V**_

_**Slade's Layer**_

Slade: So, how is the plan turning out so far?

Rae: Everything is on check, I actually feel bad for the guy. All it takes is a pretty girl with some naughty actions don't you think?

Slade: Whatever you do make sure he does as we plan.

Rae: Yeah, yeah. But what do I do when my plan succeeds?

Slade: Destroy Raven. Remember you are original we don't need drafts.

Rae: Indeed.

With that Rae leaves to go find beast boy. Slade traces beast boy and tells Rae.

Rae: Gar… gosh I finally found you! She said running up to him

This made beast boy turn and she hugged him, he hugged her back.

Beast boy: Hey, weren't you with Kyd?

Rae: Was, but hey did you think about what I said?

Beast boy: Yeah, about that how exactly do I do that?

Rae stared at him for a few seconds before she answered.

Rae: Think about something that you hate. Then you just let that hate control you.

Beast boy thought about it and then he responded to her "Rae, you sure you want me to do that?"

Rae: I wouldn't make me happy, if you didn't.

She said that while coming closer to kiss him. He was actually prepare this time and kissed her back. He smile and said "Anything for you" She giggled and disappeared.

All beast boy wanted to do was make Raven happy. But he didn't know that it was her dark side he was talking to this whole time.

Beast boy made his way back to the tower; he went to the living room. And he found the rest of the titans there, watching a movie together. He sat down on the floor and watches the film. But I wasn't for long because the alarm sounded.

The screen had immediately changed to a map. And a big "S" appeared on the map. It was slade, and he probably had nothing good plan.

The last thing he said before we took off was "Watch each other's backs."

As we made our way over there, slade was on the top of a building, he jumped down and said "Awh, if it isn't the Teen Titans and oh look Kyd Wykkyd. Now tell me what a Villain is doing with the Titans?

Raven: How about yo mind your own business, and leave him alone"

Robin: Titans GO!

And they were off slade summoned his Robots and order them to attack. They were all fighting but beast boy whose attention was attracted to a girl in the other side of a broken building.

Beast boy went over to see who it was.

Beast boy: Raven? What are you doing here I thought you were fighting..? He said confusedly

Rae laughed and said "Name's Rae, and sorry I don't fight to defeat evil, I fight to defeat good.

Beast boy: Wait what?

Rae: You fool; I am Raven's dark Side!

Beast boys' eyes widen "Rage?" How did you get out of raven? Wait have you been the one kissing me?

Rae: Come on, I didn't know you were this dumb. But I doesn't matter, the question is do you want raven back or not?

Beast boy: Yeah, but—he got interrupted by rage

Rae: Listen its, your chance all you have to do is get rid of Kyd. So make Kyd look like he is bad again, and that he never change so go make him mad. Tell him about "Angel," now go before it's too late.

Beast boy began to go to the battlefield. Right now he wasn't really focus but one thing he knew was eliminating his competition.

The titans were still fighting the robots. Beast boy went over to Kyd. "Seems to me like you need help"

Kyd: Thanks for stating the obvious. So are you going to help or not?

Beast boy: Now, why should I? When Angel asked for your help what did you do?

Kyd: What are you talking about? He said as he tried to get up from the ground.

Slade got rid of the Robots and left. All the titans were laying down hurt.

Beast boy: Just stating the obvious that's why you aren't with Angel anymore.

Kyd: Stop mentioning her name!

Beast boy: or what you're going to hurt me like you did to her?

Raven: What are you doing beast boy?! He never hurt anyone!

Kyd: I wouldn't… (He dropped to his knees)

Rae appeared behind him (Kyd)

Rae: But he did, you can't change the fact he hurt someone he loved.

Kyd: NO! I didn't I couldn't! Then he unleashed power that no one has ever seen.

Then Rae came from behind him and shot him with a black orb. And said: You were always evil."

As Kyd tried to get up Then Rae mind controlled him using a spell, and told him to get rid of them.

Raven tried to get up and use her little power to teleport star, Cyborg, and robin to the tower. She didn't teleport beast boy because, she thought he was with Rae.

Kyd: Sorry… and then he shot Raven. Raven fell down collapsing with the ground.

Rae: I love being free.

Beast boy came to his senses and said "What have I done?"

As Kyd came closer to him and shot him

Kyd: Who did you hurt now? He chuckled.

Slade was gone, and that left Kyd and Rae. She told him to tie them and to throw then in the water.

Kyd did her commands and they disappeared leaving no trace behind.

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

Minutes after they were thrown Aqualad found them and took them into the surface. He called the titans to come and help them. They weren't giving any sighs of breathing. He started doing CPR, on raven but she still wouldn't react. He pressured beast boy's chest so water could come out. And it did, he began to wake up.

Next thing Beast boy knew was that he was in the med bay and that Aqualad was here helping re vive Raven.

After a few minutes they manage to do it. She had woken up and looked at beast boy, but ignore him and made her way to the living room. Everyone followed, even beast boy who was behind.

Star: What happened? Where's friend Kyd?

Beast boy: He betrayed us.

Raven: You should be the one talking huh?

Beast boy: Look, it's not my fault he did.

Raven: Oh really? Because how I see it it's your Fault this is happening!

Beast boy: You know what raven (his voice raising)

Raven: What?! I mean you betrayed us too!

He got up and looked like he was ready to attack her. But Cyborg intervene

CY: "BB, what the heck calm down what's gotten into you lately?!

Robin stood up ready to separate whatever was going to happen.

Starfire looked scared she didn't know why her friends were fighting.

Raven got up and looked at him and began to walk away. (Towards her room)

But a certain someone appeared in front of her.

Kyd: Leaving so soon my dear Raven?

Then Rae appeared with her Red cloaked on her this time.

Rae: Well, what do we have here?

She said looking at the shocked titans.

Robin: who are you?!

Starfire: Raven's sister?

Beast boy: NO, Rage.

Rae: Indeed,. She then summoned a force field on the titans. Witch left raven dealing with Kyd and Rae.

Raven: How did you get out?

Rae: My jail break? Well, I took control. It was hard but I managed it.

Raven looked at Kyd and said "Why?"

Kyd: why not? Then Kyd took beast boy out of the force field and held him high, what if I opps (he shot beast boy with dark energy) did I do that?

Rae smiled and said what would happened if I got rid of your friends too. Then, she summoned poison gas on the force field. Soon the titans were on the floor.

Raven: Stop! Why are you doing this!?

Rae: Isn't it clear? I have my life now and I'm clearly working with someone. But not for long though. I plan to destroy him.

Raven: Who? Slade?! His using you to get what he wants.

Rae: is he really, or am I following my own rules? Think about it if I wanted too you all would have been gone, by now. Look around raven; you're left with no one. Like always what are you going to do when this is over go hide yourself on your room hopping that things get better? I mean opened your eyes and see, everyone you love or liked betrayed you".

Raven: Shut up, liar!

Rae: Am I really lying or you just don't want to admit it!

Ravens eyes turned red and she grew bigger. Rae wasn't the only dark or bad side raven had she had much more.

Raven: You will go back where you belong, Demon!

Rae let go of her force field that she had on the other titans. The titans were still down unconscious, but couldn't get up. And beast boy lay down on the ground having no energy. Raven summoned her powers and took Rae once and for all. Kyd was no longer in mind control. He teleported out, raven couldn't worry about that she had to make sure he friends were okay.

Raven went towards beast boy and tried to shake him. But he wouldn't wake up. She put her ear on his chest to know if he was alive and breathing. He was breathing very low; his heart pulse was low too. Raven tried to heal his injuries. But nothing worked on him, she began to cry and said "Come on, plz wake up beast boy" (out loud) tears forming in her eyes, then she felt a robotic hand on her shoulder.

CY: Raven its okay just gives him time to rest. Then she got up and said that she'll be in her room if anyone needed her.

Everyone was better within an hour; except for beast boy he really got harm when Kyd shot him closely.

Robin and star both looked at each other, to know if they just seen raven cry but they let it go.

_**Author's Note:**___

_**HELLO, FELLOW READERS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU FELT ABOUT IT. FOLLOW MY STORY GUYS AND FAVORITE.**_

_**FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT THE STORY IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. ILL BE HAPPY TO HELP(:**_

_**FOLLOW, AND REAWIE, AND FAVORITE!**_

_**TILL NEXT TIME**_

_**-KAARLINAA**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**_

**CHAPTER: 11** **"APOLIGIES"**

One day passed ever since beast boy got shot my Kyd. He was still in the med – bay healing but she hasn't woken up. Ever since that happened Raven has been locked up in her room.

Robin tried to talk to her; he went to her room and knocked but no answer. He waited minute and decided to give her space.

The rest of the titans were on the living room, trying to figure out what was happening. And tried to answer some questions, on their own.

Meanwhile raven was in her room.

_**Raven's Room**_

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

Raven decided to meditate, hopefully making her emotions to calm down and relax. She knew she had Rage locked down. Hopefully she wouldn't get out, but raven came to deep thought about Kyd.

"What happened," she kept asking herself. She thought she was happy with him, but now his gone. He betrayed me? She asked herself. How?, If she spent a lot of time with him. He made no bad intensions. Why now? Was he really planning this with rage? Did she miss something?

One thing she was sure of, whatever she and Kyd had going it was now history.

Her thoughts were gone, because slade interrupted her mind,

Slade: Raven, Raven, Raven… Are you ever going to learn?

Raven jumped by his intrusion in her mind, but decided to suck it up and responded.

Raven: what do you want?! She says getting irritated.

(Scenario) She is now on a black world and looking around.

Slade appears behind her and she starts walking backwards.

Slade: Look raven, (he points at the pictures that are appearing around her.) Remember them, the people whom you care about and loved. (They started burning) They all told you they'll never hurt you but look at you. You're hurt because of them. Dear Raven, Love will always hurt especially you. (Soon the pictures disappeared.)

Raven fell to her knees and began to cry. The words that slade had just told her were true. She never wanted to admit but he and rage were right. She was alone. She was alone in this world for ever.

Anger filled in her eyes.

Slade: you will always be alone. And nothing can change the fact that you are.

Raven: Stop! Leave me alone!

Then slade disappeared out of her mind. Then she came back to reality.

Robin, star, and Cyborg came in breaking down the door. They looked everywhere to see if they were alone. They came next to raven.

Raven was crying and she couldn't help herself, robin came beside her to see if she was okay. She just hugged him and cried in his chest.

Star: My friend everything will be alright. Star tried to cheer up the mood.

Robin: is there anything you want to talk about?

Raven: No, I'm good. She tried to keep the convo short, due to her mix emotions.

They all headed down the living room.

They all sat down while raven went to go get some tea. When she came back she asked the question that has been on her mind the whole day.

Raven: So, how—she got interrupted by a certain challenging coming though the doors.

Everyone looked at him and smiled they went to give him warm hugs. Raven put up her hood.

Raven drank her tea; beast boy came down and came towards her.

Beast boy: I'm really sorry.

He gave her a warm smile and a light hug. She returned the hug and said "I am too."

Raven then went to the roof so she can cool down.

_**Beas Boy's P.O.V**_

Wow, raven looks very depressed. I thought wonder why.

Beast boy: SO, where Kyd?

Star: I believe friend Kyd, is nowhere to be found.

Robin: you still going to call him friend after what he did?!

Star: Why wouldn't I?

CY: Well, I'll let you two argue while me and beast boy go play games.

With that they both went to the couch, to play a game. After a few tries beast boy wanted to go talk to raven to see if she was okay. Robin started watching them, so Beast boy passed him the controller. Starfire was in the kitchen cooking.

He began to make his way upstairs to the roof to go talk to raven.

Raven's P.O.V

I began meditating again, to see if my emotions were okay. I thought about how slade came to my mind. But how? Only if I knew the answer. But I couldn't tell my team or they would freak. And robin would spend nights looking for an answer.

Another big question was lingering in my mind. Where's Kyd? Why did he leave?

Why does everyone leave her? A lot was going through her mind. But she got interrupted by beast boy.

Beast boy: uh can I sit by you?

Raven glared at him and said "sure"

He sat right beside him and he asked her if anything was wrong. She denied it.

Beast boy: I'm glad you're safe.

Raven looked at him a little confuses. She decided to put her hood up.

He turned to her and pulled down her hood

Beast boy: I always liked seeing your beautiful face Rae.

She turned the other way so he wouldn't see her blush. She was looking at the ground now.

Beast boy took ravens chin so she could look at him and he told her

"Rae, there's no need to hide anymore I'm here I want to help you"

Raven: Someone that hurt me cannot help me.

She got up and tried to walk away but beast boy took her wrist before she left and pulled her close. His hands were around her waist and her hands were on his chest. He leaned to kiss her he pulled away from here and said "I wouldn't want to see you get hurt Raven..."

She pushed him away and said "Then stay away from me."

With that raven walked away towards her room.

Beast boy went towards raven's room.

Beast boy: I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I shouldn't have kissed you… I'm… Sorry

He stood in front of her door, but no response came. He decided to go to his room. He shut the door and began to break stuff. He didn't mean to hurt her. Why did he kiss her?!

"Ugh I always mess things up!" He told himself.

_**Raven's P.O.V**_

_**-2 hours passed-**_

She felt bad for him, she shouldn't have reacted the way she did. He was just trying to help her. She needed to go talk to him. SO she went towards his room

She knocked softly hoping that he wouldn't hear her so she wouldn't have to see him.

But due to his good hearing he opened the door. He was looking down in the ground so she wouldn't see his face.

Raven: I'm sorry. She blurred out.

Beast boy: Don't need to me, I should be the one apologizing.

She immediately hugged him without thinking the she whispered to him "I'm glad you're okay."

He hugged her back then seconds later, they broke the hug.

Causing them to blush, she had her hood down and decided to keep it that way.

Beast boy: So, I was thinking since well we have nothing to do… would you want to come with me to the park and maybe get some food or something? He said nervously looking at her

Raven: I loved too. She said smiling.

_**-They both headed out to the city's park-**_

They went over to the nearest ice cream shop. Luckily they had some toad food ice cream that beast boy decided to get. They both walked around the park. They found a bench so they could sit on. Then they decided to enjoy the view. It was silent for minutes.

It was an enjoyable evening. Before Slade enters Ravens mind again.

Slade: Rave or should I say want-a-bee Terra.

Raven had dropped her ice cream. She then spoke out loud, thinking that slade was outside the park instead of her mind.

Raven: Don't compare me to that traitor; I'm not her…Nothing like her! She said angrily.

Beast boy got interrupted by his thoughts and looked at raven. He thought she had meant it to him. Since there was no talking between them both.

"I know" that's what he said to her. But it hurt him, because he brought up her name. Even though he didn't show it, her name hurt him. He had mix emotions he didn't know why she brought it up. But it just made him not wanting to be there.

Raven wasn't conscience of what she was saying in reality. Because she was in her mind, "Stop treating me like her!" She spat at Slade.

Slade chuckled and disappeared.

Beast boy: Well...I wasn't trying to treat you like her; I just wanted to take you out so we can have some time together.

Raven snapped out of her mind. She could feel beast boy's emotions. She then realized she might have said her words out loud.

Raven: No, I didn't mean- she got cut off by beast boy turned in to a shell. His ice cream feel. She picked up the shell and said "Come on, I wasn't even talking to you.

Then turned in to a porcupine "Ahh," said I stabbed raven. Then he fell to the ground he morph back, and said "Yeah, whatever." He walked off.

She stood there. She didn't know how to feel. Beast boy got mad at her for nothing, slade was on her mind. How could she react?

Slade the appeared behind her and said: See, Raven he leaves you like everyone else.

Raven: Shut up! Leave me alone!

Slade: Or what black bird? You're going to hurt me?

She got into fighting position "I'm not afraid of you." She said angrily while her eyes glowed white.

Slade: (chuckles) OH, sorry to disappoint you but you will not be fighting me Black Bird. You'll be fighting someone you've cared about.

Then Kyd appeared beside slade. Then slade vanished.

Raven: Kyd? How did you- she got cut off by him

Kyd: Surprise, aren't you Raven? Did you really, believe I liked your team?

Raven: But I thought you-

Kyd: But what? You thought I like you?

Then raven got shot by Angels ray wings. (Angel Kyd's X Girlfriend, had the ability shot rays from wings and mind control)

Raven tried to get up. But angel pressed her foot on her back.

Angel: oh come one? Did you really think he liked you?

Raven: For a girl's name to be angel you seem more like the devil to me. She said while trying to breath.

Angel: ill take that as a yes, but get this no one will ever like you. They will only use you. Not to break your hurt but Kyd's taken. Consider anything you had with him over.

With that Kyd and Angel teleported out, Raven couldn't breathe any longer and fainted.

Beast boy ran back, because he heard strange noises. Then he saw his beloved raven on the floor.

He regretted leaving her, but all he could do now was take her back to the tower. He carried her bride style. Until the other titans, came to take her to the tower.

He sat in the medical bay waiting for her to wake up. Her heart was beating slowly, but he knew she would wake up soon.

Everyone told beast boy it was going to be okay. It made him feel better but he knew it was his fault that she got hurt. He made her a promise that he would never hurt her and he did.

He stared at her all night and waited for her to wake. He slowly drifted to sleep in a chair beside her.

Hopefully things will get better he told himself before he fell asleep.

_**Author's Note: **__** There you go follow readers. HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT. Now that you saw that angel is here too lol. They're both working for slade if you're asking yourself. But anyways review and tell me what you think. FOLLOW MY STORY AND FAVORITE TOO! If you have any questions please ask be happy to help.**_

_**-Kaarlinaa**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the TEEN TITANS!**_

CHAPTER 12: "Never wanting to leave"

Beast boy P.O.V

It was morning and beast boy was waking up from his slumber.

He looked at raven, and she was still unconscious but she was levitating. He took her hand and said "I'm so sorry raven; I wasn't there like I said I would be. I'm sorry."

Raven began to blink a few times, and then she opened her eyes. She tried to sit down on the medical bed. Then beast boy saw her and hugged her.

Beast boy: You're better.

Raven: Beast boy, uh I … your hurting me…

Beast boy took his hands of her and apologized.

Yeah okay she responded. She got up and headed towards the living room, with beast boy following behind her.

_**-Living Room-**_

Raven: So, where everyone?

Beast boy: Oh, the rest of the team? Hmmph, oh they told me that they weren't going to be here. Until tomorrow, something went on in the city they went to go check it out.

Raven: Tomorrow? That's a lot of time for ourselves right? She smiled at him.

(Beast boy's thoughts.)

Did I hear Rae say that? She even smiled at me! What the hell is going on?! Why is she acting like this? And why do I find it so attracting. Oh this isn't going to be pretty!

Beast boy: uh, yeah I guess if you-

He got cut off due to Raven kissing him. then, but his hands around her waist. She put her arms around his neck. She was kissing him very passionate. It made him want to turn on her. She stop kissing him, making him want more.

They both looked into one another. He looked into her eyes, they were full of emotion but then again fear. He wonder why, he was going to ask before she spoke to him first.

Raven: Beast boy… can you promise me something? She said to him.

Beast boy was surprise about the kiss still. But he said "Yeah, what is it?"

Raven: Please don't leave me. She said while she stopped looking at him and looked at the ground. Because, she was ashamed to look at him.

He was surprise she said that he took her chin so she could look at him "Rae, I would never leave you, I love you Rae."

Tears were coming from her is down towards her cheeks. He wiped them out with his hand. Then he came closer to her and kissed her. It was soft and caring. He hugged her for a while. She hadn't said a word after she asked him.

Beast boy just thought about what had happened with them just minutes ago. They both let go and they sat on the couch. Raven was just leaning on his chest while beast boy's hands were wrapped around her.

-Beast boys Thoughts-

"Wow, this long it took us to have a real kiss? And she asked me not to leave her? Wow, I wonder what actually happened. Are we going out? I have a lot of unanswered questions right now. But one thing is for sure I have my raven back.

-Ravens P.O.V-

I told him never to leave me. I kissed him. I don't know why I'm so scared. What is there to fear?

Timid: you fear that you might lose him forever. She said while she shudders.

Knowledge: We must discuss your feelings.

Raven: Not like I have choices now do I?

Happy: Nope she said cheerfully.

Raven leaned on beast boy's chest and then she dosed of to sleep. SO, she could go to Nevermore.

She came in to see a lot of emotions gathered around her.

Raven: so, what's so important for you all to drag me here?

Knowledge: Well, we wanted to discuss about- she got interrupted by raven.

Raven: NO, even better tell me why the hell did I make out with beast boy?!

Happy: Awh! Come on don't act like you weren't enjoying it!

Raven: How can I enjoy something, if I wasn't the one doing it!

Knowledge: well, I mean lust is one of your emotions meaning you did want to do it.

Raven: I hate when you're right. But I didn't so I don't like how you and all of you think you can just take control, when I'm weak. And if it happens again… Don't let it happen again!

Love: Awh! Fine, you can have him but didn't act like you didn't like my actions.

Raven: Oh, shut up. S, what feelings do you want to discuss?

Knowledge: You do not want to be alone.

Raven: do I have too?

Rude: Come on, you sound like a child whining. Just discuss your girly feelings and go on stop making a big deal out of it!

Raven: You are so… forget it. And I just don't want to be alone.

Happy: we are not alone we have bb!

Timid: but…but if he leaves us?

Brave: come on, we can't be all wimpy if that happens we need and will move on!

Knowledge: is it because of what slade said?

Raven: yes, I know I shouldn't listen to him. But come on, everything he said is true. At first I did not want to admit it but come on who am I kidding?!

Knowledge: well, I can't tell you anything really, because, that's how you feel about it. And at the end I am you. But let me tell you this raven. Things happen for a reason.

Raven: how can you be sure? How do I know things happened for a reason?

Knowledge: Think about it rave, are you not with beast boy now? After everything that happened? He let go of terra and for what for you. I can't tell you more, the rest is for you to resolve.

Raven started to wake up. She saw the green challenging shaking her.

Beast boy: Rae, hey it's time for you to go to bed. Come on, I'll take you.

-Raven's thoughts –

Great every time I leave that place I always end up more confuse than I am now.

Beast boy: here we are Rae, goodnight.

He said to her and pecked her on the lips. Before he turned around to leave she was holding his wrist.

Raven: Please don't leave me.

She reminded him what he had promise.

Beast boy: so wait, you want me to sleep with you on your room?

Raven moved over to give beast boy some space. His mouth almost dropped, but he manage to say

"Uh, wait here I'll be right back"

With that he bolted out of the room.

Rude: Great, now you scared him! Way to go Rae-Rae!

Raven: what? I just want him to be with me.

Happy: Yay, now we can go to 3nd base!

Love: what is that?

Lust: SEX!

Raven: NO!

Happy: No silly, making out!

Lust: that's not fun!

Love: more smochy time yay.

Raven: shut up! And love I don't want you trying to take over!

Lust: HA, no promises for me.

Raven: I swear if you do… just leave me alone.

With that she was staring at the ceiling.

After a couple of minutes beast boy had come back. He was wearing his pj's which were a white shirt and sweats. Casual raven thought.

Raven: Did you just take a shower?

Beast boy laughed nervously and said "why not" then he scooted over in raven's bed.

She put her head against his chest and felled asleep. Beast boy went to sleep smiling.

_**-Next Morning-**_

_**Author's P.O.V**_

He woke up, and he tried to stretch and he noticed a certain empath wrapped around him. He blushed and tried to get up. But he did not succeed it only caused her to hug him tighter. He smiled and turned into a Kitten. He jumped out the bed and turned into himself once again. He looked at her once more and walked out the door.

He went to the leaving room, but saw no one there. He smiled because, it meant more time for them. He went to the kitchen to go make his breakfast, and he made a tea for raven.

Half hour later raven had woken up.

She had recalled of what happened that night.

Rude: Nothing happen idiot.

Happy: Not yet.

Timid: this is too dangerous

Brave: What is? That raven might destroy something. We got that under control.

Lust: where is he?

Raven: can you all stop shouting in my head? I don't know where he is okay calm down. And he might be in the living room.

Raven made her way to the bathroom. She took and shower and did her necessary. Then she went straight to the living room, where she had found the green boy eating.

She was going to go make her tea, until he spoke "I made it for you is on the microwave."

Raven: thanks. She smiled at him and made her way to her tea.

Beast boy: Well, the other titans aren't here yet. So what do you want to do?

Raven: Be with you. She said while she smiled evilly (due to rage)

She sat down in the couch. And set her tea to the table. Beast boy came beside her and sat with her. He knew she was thinking of something. Due to her being so quiet.

Raven knew that Kyd and angel would come back for revenge. But she didn't know why. She knew that if something really, bad would happen to them that would affect their team she would have to erase their memory. She had been studying the spell for a time now. But honestly she never actually thought of doing it.

It would only erase their memory of her and beast boy's relationship, meaning that the other teammates, won't remember anything. About the two of them so, they would go back where it all began. But this time raven would not give him a chance.

Now, raven fears that the time would come for her to use the spell. So, she wants to spend time with her beloved, before time runs out.

Beast boy leaned over to kiss her. He took advantage of her in another world. She flinched, due to him interrupting her from her thoughts, but kissed him back. She led her hands to his neck. And he took his arms and wrapped it around her waist, pushing her closer to him. The kiss was very passionate; beast boy was having trouble keeping his animal in him. They both separated for air. While they both looked into each other's eyes beast boy said

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me" he said while he planted a kiss on her neck.

It tickled in her skin. But she enjoyed it. She leaned on him sending him on the end of the couch. So she was literally on top of him. He had his hands still on her waist while she had her hands on his chest. She went over to him for another kiss.

She backed off and sat down.

"What's wrong?" he asked so concerned for his loved one.

Silence... She began to looks at the floor. Tears were now forming in her beautiful purple eyes.

"You know, beautiful people shouldn't cry." He said trying to cheer her up.

"I'm… I'm really going to miss you" she said while her tears came down her eyes.

"Why? If I will always be here…with you. He said while he looked at her and wiped her tears.

"I wish… beast boy people don't last forever you know?" she said while she kept avoding eye contact.

"What makes you say that?" he said while he pulls her chin so their eyes can meet.

"Life. People come people go. No one stays permanent." She said while she star3ed at him.

Beast boy notice her fear. But he didn't want her to fear that. Nothing can change the fact that I love you." He said while he leaned over and kissed her.

She returned the kiss. But he moved back.

"Raven?" he tried to get her attention

"Yes?" she said while she looked at him.

"how do you do this? I mean me and you… us kissing?" he said while he pointed at eachother.

"Easy I just get rid of my powers. I found a way to do it." She explained to him

"so, you can't use your powers at all with me, well when im near you" he asked still confused

"Corrected, only with people I have feelings for. Or make an affection to me."

"Uh, so there no need for me to hold back?"

"Nope. She said while she looked at him curiously"

"Oh, okay he gave her a smirk and leaned to her. Making Raven fall on the other side of the couch. (so he was on top of her)

She smiled and put her arms around his neck. He started kissing her jaw line, and down to her neck. She smiled at his actions. He whispered to her ear "I love you"

He moved back to her mouth. He kissed her with passion, he wanted this for years. And now she was with him. In his arms, and nothing could go wrong.

They were both enjoying each other's actions. They didn't even stop for air. When they finally pulled away he will tell her how much she loves her. She would just smile and peck his lips.

He was going again for another passionate kiss with his beloved. When their lips connected, raven had seen Kyd; looking at them he was ready to attack them."

Ravens eyes widened and she shoved beast boy to the ground. Raven had gotten shot my black energy. So she was hurt for a while.

Beast boy came to his senses and morphed into a gorilla. He pounded his arms in his chest signaling he was ready to fight for his beloved.

Kyd shot beast boy from where he was and beast boy fell. He tried to get up, but the energy that he got shot drained him.

Raven tried to get up. But she couldn't move from her spot. Due to Kyd shooting her, It was like she was paralyzed.

Kyd came to raven and took her hand forcefully.

"Cheating on me already?" He asked while he looked at her.

Beast boy got up and said "She wasn't even yours"

Kyd made a little Shield so Beast boy couldn't get close to them.

Raven couldn't attack due to her being weak. And because she had shut her powers down. After what he did to her, raven still felt something for the boy.

Kyd took her chin and spoke once more "it doesn't matter, but if you want to see your friends again I suggest you be ready tomorrow to fight for them. I'll come back at noon to begin this challenge. With that he disappeared.

Beast boy: how come you didn't use your powers?

Raven gave a sad look.

"You still feel something for him don't you?" Beast boy said sounding a little disappointed.

We need to find our friends, now all we could do is prepare ourselves for tomorrow" she told him without looking at him directly.

He nodded in response.

They both went to their rooms.

_**-Later That Night-**_

Raven was having trouble sleeping due to memories coming back. SO she decided to go downstairs and get some tea.

She had already prepared her tea and she sat down in the couch.

Her emotions were overwhelming her with questions and other things.

She couldn't do anything but cry. She let out tears; she was very happy but sad. She knew that she would have to erase her teammate's memories of her and beast boy. Because it was too much for them to handle, now that Kyd was back she felt like she would be cheating herself. She didn't know who to pick or the truth, who is this Kyd that changed? Was he using her all along? Why is it so hard to let this go?

She heard Beast boy come to the li8ving room. So her questions would have to be answered later.

"Rae Are you okay? He said while he sat beside him and gave her a side hug.

"Beast boy I have to tell you something." She said looking at him while the tears fell down her eyes.

"Rae, come one speak to me about what's bothering you, I want to help you." He said cleaning he tears.

"if something bad happens to us, you know ill want what's best for us and the team right? But if that something bad is related to our relationship, I would have to erase your mind.

"Wait, what?" he said sounding a little overwhelming

"I don't want my love life having to be trouble to other people. So I will have erase your and our friends mind form anything that had happen with us." She tried to explain to him.

"But Rae, then how would there be an us?" he asked as his mood change.

"Beast boy… There won't be an us, I can't handle seeing you get hurt. Or any of our teammates I can't risk our safety." she said while more tears kept appearing in her eyes.

They both stood in silence. Raven knew this would affect him. But he had to find out one way or another. Then he decided to break the silence and spoke

"Then how would I know there's going to be as chance for us to happen again. I mean are you even going to give me another chance?" He said sounding depressed.

"It's better for all of us if I don't." she stated while she looked at the ground. Not wanting to have to see his eyes because, she felt bad for what she was doing to him.

"Better for all of us? Better for who the bad Guys? Ravens please, please tell me you'll at least think about it?! He pleaded to her. His eyes seemed to be watery.

Raven said "oh, Gar I'll never forget you." She told him while she gave him a comforting hug. He hugged her back tighter and he cried.

He cried because he was leaving his love.

He cried because of what was happening.

He cried because, she was hurt.

He cried because he had to let her go once again.

That night they both fell asleep in each other's arms. He didn't want to leave her. But It he had to in order to keep each other safe.

_**Authors' Note: **_

_**HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! PLZ REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT IT.**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: BEASTBOY AND RAVEN MUST SAY THEIR GOODBYES. How WOULD THE TITANS TOWET BE LIKE? FIND OUT NEXT UPDATE!**_

_**REMEMBER IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING THIS STORY FEEL FREE TO ASK. ILL ANSWERED THEM.**_

_**GOSH, THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME 3 DAYS TO WRITE. **_

_**PLZ REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITEE**_

_**-KAARLINAA**_


End file.
